El Diablo Viste de Blanco
by Miru Mangetsu
Summary: 100&6927. Semi AU / ¿Qué objeto tenía decir 'te amo' a un muerto? Mukuro no quería pensar en ello, hasta que un hombre misterioso se postró frente a él. "¿Quién eres?" Se dijeron, y el ilusionista pensó que era muy parecido al líder Millefiore.


»Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, son de Amano Akira.

»Advertencias: Vocabulario. OoC'

»Dedicado: Enteramente a Yuki Kairiko que es the best sister/beta/friend/psicóloga/etc~

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**El Diablo viste de Blanco**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hace ya dos horas que el funeral terminó, poco a poco los miembros de tal encuentro se dispersaron lejos, dándole la espalda al recipiente que contenía los restos de quién días atrás los dirigía con la frente en alto. Él no tuvo la oportunidad, u orgullo, de presenciar en primer plano toda la ceremonia; iba contra sus reglas morales y éticas, por eso la apreció desde la lejanía, atento a cualquier detalle que le sirviera de objeto extorsivo en un futuro… ¿A quién demonios engañaba? No tenía la fortaleza para hacer de las suyas en un momento como este, se sentía tan débil y vulnerable… cómo sí todo lo que creyó defender se derrumbara cual cristal.

—M–Mukuro–sama… —El suave susurro de Nagi lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Maestro, hay que irnos. —En sincronía con la chica, el ex–miembro de Varia llamó su pérdida atención. — No ganamos nada quedándonos. —Dijo con grandes fundamentos, siguiendo cuidadosamente el ritmo de las contracciones faciales de su tutor.

—Váyanse. —Ordenó, por lo bajo y frío. La mirada preocupada e inexpresiva de sus dos protegidos no tardó en posarse en sus espaldas. — Nos vemos en casa. —Trató de enmendar la creciente aflicción en los menores, sonriéndoles suavemente, cómo haría un padre a sus hijos en pleno llanto.

—… —Chrome miró a Fran, buscando en él mayor sabiduría que la que ella pudiese razonar.

—… Claro. Vámonos, hermana. —El francés jaloneó la chaqueta luctuosa de su ficticia pariente, indicándole así el irse para dejar a Mukuro solo con sus pensamientos.

Dokuro entrecerró los ojos, mirando con fiereza atípica al adolescente. Obviamente, el portador del anillo 666 no se inmutó y avanzó, alejándose de quien le crió. La chica lo siguió a regañadientes, alcanzándole en rápidos pasos determinados.

—¿Por qué dejaste qué…?

—Entiendo lo que él siente. Tú también deberías. —Dijo monótonamente el de irises aguamarina. — Las pérdidas son dolorosas, pero lo son más cuando no nos queremos dar cuenta de que lo que perdimos no fue sólo una vida; sino todo en lo que creíamos. —El pequeño discurso hizo que la del parche se replanteé muchas cosas, entre ellas la veracidad del odio que profesaba su salvador.

Los dos jóvenes se desvanecieron, rumbo a la fortaleza que ya no desprendía un aura jovial. Inclusive el cielo tan simbólico de los Vongola se alzaba triste sobre el castillo.

El guardián oficial de la niebla se acercó al cajón, sintiendo como las piernas le pesaban a cada paso que daba. Estando frente a éste, no tardó en derrumbarse en la grava húmeda de la mañana, pasando las yemas de sus dedos enguantados por la llana textura de la madera negra.

—¿Realmente te fuiste, no? —Susurró, quedo. — Recuerdo que dijiste, una vez, que no querías ser el jefe de la mafia. Pero mira dónde terminaste, enterrado en un campo recóndito. Con flores blancas, de seguro. En la máxima gloria, pese a todo. —Rió, como quien ríe afrontándose a una cruel realidad. — Recuerdo, también, que me prometiste volver a vernos algún día. ¿Y? ¿Dónde estás? Oh, claro, aquí, frente mío. —Ahora soltó una carcajada cínica, cercano al verdadero ilusionista que era. — Muerto…

Él salió de Vendicare no hace mucho, paralelamente a la defunción difundida de su jefe tácito. Ken, Chikusa y Fran le aguardaron en la salida principal de la prisión de máxima seguridad, esperándolo impacientes y deseosos de tocarlo. Mas sabía la pena que emanaban, sobre todo el chico perro. En todos esos años de acuerdos con la mafia de la almeja le llegaron a tomar cariño al picudo castaño. Y no era para menos, inclusive él tomó afecto por el niño.

Quería matar a cada Millefiore que se le cruzara, en especial a su jefe que no conocía. No por sed de sangre, sino por venganza. Por haberle quitado a la persona a la que osó poseer, por arrebatarle la oportunidad de conquistar un mundo infame y sin gloria. Por… por… no dejarle amar a un estúpido e inútil ser humano.

—Ya habré enloquecido… —Meneó la cabeza, sonriendo de lado. ¿De qué servía recordar sus profundos sentimientos para con Tsunayoshi si él ya no podría oírle profesarlos?

El viento frió caló los huesos planos de su cara, además de que las rodillas ya le ardían. Las ganas de volver con sus compañeros no aparecían, prefería hablar solo con un cadáver. La bóveda celeste avecinaba una pronta tormenta, tampoco le preocupaba, la lluvia; por más estúpida que sonara la comparación, le tranquilizaba muchísimo. Cuánto necesitaba ser sometido masoquistamente a unas de esas llama _pioggia_.

—¿Ya terminaste? Me parecía un buen método de terapia alternativa.

Una voz infantil, risueña… ajena a todo lo malo que pudiese expresar una persona al hablar, se hizo presente en su campo auditivo. No le quedó otra que voltear, para encontrarse con, obviamente, un extraño. El sujeto, más alto que él, vestía una capa blanca que no le dejaba paso a su rostro de facciones afiladas; como el suyo. De la capucha escapaban unos vellos albinos, en punta, como los de… Tsuna.

—¿Eh? —Fue todo lo que pudo decir, confundido. — ¿Quién eres tú?

—¿Quién eres tú? —Repitió como un chiste. Una de sus cejas se arqueó en sorpresa.

—… Soy un guardián. El guardián de la niebla. —Respondió dubitativo. El desconocido esbozó una sonrisa bajo el manto, su boca, junto a su nariz respingada, era lo único que se lograba divisar de su fachada.

—Creí que el guardián de la niebla tenía senos, y una figura realmente linda~ como un malvavisco.

A Rokudo no le faltaron ganas de moler a golpes limpios al bastardo aquel. ¡¿Quién demonios era y qué dijo de su preciosa niña?

—Es la primera vez que escucho que alguien compara a Nagi con un dulce. —Quiso opacar el creciente sentimiento asesino que nació en él tras el comentario desubicado, riendo con su típica risa. — Acertaste bastante, pero ella no es sólo un dulce.

—Oh, ¿Sí? —Se acercó hasta quedar justo delante de él, en unos saltitos gráciles. — ¿Cómo la definirías tú?

—¿Yo? —Pensó. —… Cómo un ángel.

El desconocido frunció los labios, extrañado y anonado por la semejanza.

—¿Ah? ¿Un ángel? —Ironía destilaba su verborrea. — Ella no tiene alas, mucho menos usa blanco.

El ex–criminal rió.

—¿Y? Eso no define a un ángel. Las alas y el blanco son subjetivos, como el demonio y el negro. —Puntualizó con sus dedos, y una pequeña risa que le faltaba a su descendiente humor. — Un demonio casi siempre viste de blanco. Y el ángel siempre de negro.

—Ya veo… —Nada más podía identificar sus sentimientos a través de sus cambiantes tonos. Era extraño, y destilaba un aura de poder. Se alejaba bastante a la de los Vindice; que eran sinónimo de fuerza, pero se acercaba a la presencia densa de Xanxus. Pero suave a la vez… llevadera. De nuevo, como Sawada.

—Lo que me recuerda. ¿Quién eres?

Otra sonrisa asomó en las comisuras impropias. Llevó sus manos a los bordes de la capucha, echándola atrás en un leve movimiento.

—¿Yo? —Dijo. Sus ojos lila brillaban, literalmente, de alegría lúdica. Estaba disfrutando algo. — Sólo soy un demonio que vio a otro llorar.

Mukuro no conocía a Byakuran Gesso, pero juraba que sí de tener personalidad, voz, y apariencia… sería igual a éste hombre de blanco.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin**

* * *

Fue el mejor intento de 10069 que pude hacer xD El semexseme no es lo mío. Espero que les haya gustado :3 Y le repito a mi nee que la amodoro con todo mi heart~ sos lo más nee.

**PD**: Ya te haré el 6927+100&26, vos tranquila xP

Bye y muchas gracias por leer y comentar!


End file.
